Hikari Shimizu
NOT FINISHED YET Hikari Shimizu ('' 清水光,Shimizu Hikari) was an Chunin from Konohagakure, before her defection, becoming an B-rank missing-nin and a back-up member of Akatsuki, who was partnered with Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki. Hikari belongs to Choconyan on deviantART Background '''Clan' The Shimizu clan were from Land of Waters. During the First Shinobi World War, the clan started to have some conflicts with other clans from their country, so, to avoid a civil war, the clan secretly moved to an Mizu no Kuni's island, Fukurō no su (フクロウの巣, Owl's nest). The island was inhabited by the giant shinobi owls, masters in Genjutsu. The clan made an contract with these owls, that they would protect that island and the owls would help them to fight, and teach them their Genjutsu tecniques. At the Second Shinobi World War, the Shimizu and Konohagakure become allies. After many years, when the Third Shinobi World War had already ended, a few missing-nins from the Shimizu clan organized an attack to the hidden village, together with some rival clans from Land of Waters. This attack was discovered just a few days before it happens, the village called Konoha's help, but it was too late. Konoha didn't managed to get there in time, so the village were destroyed. Only a few members survived, some were saved by Konoha's shinobis, some fled, and some managed to hide. The clan was pratically destroyed, but the owls still live in that island The clan was specialized in Genjutsus, and Water release Ninjutsus. The kids started to train very soon on how to control chakra and make genjutsus, they made summoning contracts with the owls at 7-8 years old, and were used to read since small, because with more inteligence, more powerful the genjutsus would be. Birth Hikari's father, Hotaru, was a jounin from the Shimizu clan, her mother, Asami, was a jounin from the Yuki clan. When Asami was pregnant of Hikari, they were suffering a lot. Hotaru's team-mates, one of them was his brother, died in a mission, and Hotaru took all the fault for him, so he fell in a deep depression. He only got better, when his daughter had born, so he called her Hikari''(light''), because she brought "light" back into his life. Childhood Hikari's childhood was normal and happy, until the day of the attack. She and the other kids were hidding in a sanctuary near the Shimizu village. It was only a matter of time until enemies attacked that place, so she left, to see if the surroundings were safe for her and the kids run away to a safer place. Unfortunately, she end up running into an enemy, but luckily, Konoha was already there, and she was saved by Itachi Uchiha. Most of the kids that were on the sanctuary don't survived. She was 9 years old during this. After the destruction of the village, Hikari moved to Konoha and started to frequent the Shinobi Academy. She became best friends with Itachi Uchiha, and his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was like a little brother for her, while she had a secret crush for Itachi. She was able to adapt herself well on the Academy and at Konoha, and she worked hard on herself, training a lot for dominate her wind nature. Hikari became a genin at 12 years old. She was placed in a team with two boys. The team leader was ---. They did mostly D-rank, and some C-rank missions. In this time, Hikari got better at ninjutsu, and luckily, her sensei had wind release too, so she was able to get better at it. Her taijutsu was really bad, she never got too interest on it, her speed was good, but she was realy poor at strenght and at stamina. She also never got interest for medical ninjutsu, she focused herself to train the nature bonds, and some genjutsu with her owls. She grew a strong bond with Itachi, they hadn't secrets with each other, and spend a lot of time training together. When the Uchiha Massacre happened, Hikari knew about it, and knew the reasons why Itachi did that. She wanted to flee with him, but he doesn't let her. He told her to stay and grow strong, and asked her to take care of Sasuke, and when she became stronger, she could go with him. After this, was when Hikari developed her mom-like personality and her hobby for cooking. She took care of Sasuke like he was her own son, and also focused a lot on training, she used to train almost the whole days. So she awakened her Kekkei Genkai (Ice release) at 14 years old, and become able of using wind release almost fully, and a little bit of water release. Chunin Hikari became Chunin at 14 years old, together with her team-mates. After this, she asked Sandaime Hokage to let her visit the place where the Shimizu clan lived, because she wanted to see if she founded any survivors, and wanted to train with the owls, but Sarutobi didn't let her go, because it was too dangerous. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT